Courtly Love
by lyss02
Summary: [DL]In the Elizabethan Era there were a set of rules and expectaions about how lovers should behave. These rules and expectations are still used in todays everyday society. How does danny use these rules to win over Lindsays heart. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Courtly Love **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Thanks to my wonderful beta Shan14.

'_The man should fall in love with a woman of a higher social class, probably Married, so that she is unattainable'_

"Hey Montana, how was the big date last night?" Danny cheekily asked

"It was good" Lindsay said bluntly as she walked into their shared office.

"Aww, come on Montana put a smile on your dial" Lindsay looked up and smiled "See, look how good I am in my superior-ness, one look at me and your smiling"

The comment made Lindsay burst out laughing. _She has a beautiful laugh and smile _Danny thought to himself _come on Messer you shouldn't be thinking about that stuff. She's your partner._ Danny soon came back to earth with the sound of Lindsay's soft words.

"Hey Danny, I was thinking that it's been ages since the whole team went out, you know" Lindsay began

"Yeah" Danny responded

"Well I thought we should go to the opera on Saturday. Can you come?" Lindsay asked with pleading eyes. _I hate the opera, but I can't say no to her _Danny said to himself.

"Hmm…the opera. You know it's not really my thing. But what the hell" Danny agreed.

"Great. Okay it is formal. So of course suit and tie" Lindsay said with a nod as she left the room, a smile on her face as she got ready to tell the rest of the team.

_I like making her smile _Danny thought.

Saturday came quickly and Danny was waiting with Mac, Flack, Stella and Hawkes for Lindsay.

"How long did she say she was going to be?" Flack asked

"I don't know she said she was held up in traffic, but would be here soon" Stella replied

Danny looked down, then looked up again and saw Lindsay in a knee length black dress that flowed down her body.

"Hey guys" Lindsay greeted.

"Hey Linds you look beautiful" Flack said as he went to hug her. _Why the hell are they hugging? Flack isn't supposed to be hugging my Montana… Messer when did she become your Montana she has always been Just Montana. _

Lindsay said her hello's to everyone then said hello to Danny. "Hey thanks for coming it means a lot that you would go out tonight even though you hate the opera"

"No problem" Danny replied

Then that's when time went still. Danny looked into her deep brown eyes and saw something. Something that wasn't usually there, Could it be love?

Lindsay looked down at her feet then looked back up again and kissed Danny's cheek.

_Jesus…I think I'm in love_ Danny thought with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Then reality came crashing down.

"Linds" Peter said. Peter was Lindsay's boyfriend. He was the perfect guy. But Peter wasn't Danny. Lindsay's face lit up as she went over and kissed Peter.

_I want to make her light up like that. _Danny thought _then that's what you're going to do Messer. You're going to make her realize how much you love her. _

"Hey Danny lets go" Hawkes said to him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

**TBC**


	2. The Power of God

**Courtly Love **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** Big thanks to my lovely friend Shan for Beta'ing this for me.

**A/N2: **Okay well I thought I might update one of my stories because I have my exam block this week. So anyone who can please send your prayers to my grade and me.

'_He has faith in the power of God to soften his lady's heart and lessen his despair. ' _

It was now Tuesday and time for Danny Messer was extremely slow like dripping thick honey from a spoon. This was all because of one woman who he couldn't keep his mind off. Lindsay Monroe. He had to tell someone, it was killing him. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw 'it', the labs God. Stella Bonasera. _Yes she'll know what to do, she's Stella _Danny thought.

Danny walked briskly into Stella's office and shut the door behind him, startling Stella.

"Danny" Stella greeted.

"Hey Stel" Danny uncertainly replied.

"So… what's up?" Stella asked

"Well you see… what if I was to tell you that I am in love with someone" Danny sat down on the other side of Stella.

"I would say who's the woman" Stella said with a huge smile on her face.

"Someone" Danny said looking down

"Okay…why don't you explain stuff about her and you to me" Stella said as she sat back in her chair.

"Well she's great I mean she's caring, dedicated, intelligent, and beautiful and when she smiles it takes my breath away. She's very calm and collected and when I look into her eye's I can see something, I know she feels something too. "Danny said as he stared out into space.

"Danny…you shouldn't feel that way about Lindsay. She's dating Peter and he's good for her" Stella explained leaning forward.

"Who said I was talking about Montana?" Danny asked

"Danny on Saturday when you two were talking it seemed like if we weren't there you two would have kissed and then things would have gotten heated." Stella said standing up.

"So she does have feelings for me" Danny asked hopefully

"She may, but Danny she is in a relationship" Stella explained

"She may. So basically you're saying that she does right" Danny said as he scooted more closer to Stella

"Didn't you just hear me say that she is in a relationship…Danny you really have feelings for her don't you?" Stella asked

"Yeah Stel I do, she is all I think about and I think she feels the same way about me." Danny said as he laid back into the chair.

"What if I told you hypothetically that she does have those feelings for you?" Stella asked, as a smile came upon her and Danny's faces

"Well I would do anything in my power to have a relationship with her" Danny said standing up.

"I'll talk to her" Stella said as she got up. "Now leave okay, I got reports to do"

Danny walked out of Stella's office with a hop in his step as he went to do his reports.

……………………………………

"Hey Linds" Stella yelled as she walked quickly over to Lindsay in the car park.

"Hey Stel what can I do for you?" Lindsay asked

"Um about the other day when you told me that you were feeling something between you and Dan-"Stella was quickly cut off by Lindsay

"Stel you don't need to say that that loud I mean Danny could be around somewhere" Lindsay whispered

"Oh yeah he is going to be hiding in the car park" Stella said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up" Lindsay said quickly.

"Anyway about that whole situation, Danny came to me today and said that he has strong feelings for you" Stella quickly said

"Really. Wow, I ah I mean nothing can happen I'm with Peter" Lindsay came back to reality as she thought about how Peter was waiting at his apartment for her.

"Okay what happens if you and Peter weren't dating would you go out with Danny?' Stella asked

"Yes of course I would" Lindsay said as she got into her car.

"You can't live a lie Lindsay, if you have feelings for Danny you should try it" Stella said

"See Stel there is a difference between Danny and Peter. Peter and my relationship is stable, I have something. But with Danny I have no stability." Lindsay explained as she started her car.

"But after a while you will find stability with Danny" Stella tried to convince Lindsay

"Yeah but what happens if we didn't" Lindsay said

"You will never know until you try" Stella said

"He will have to convince me of that" Lindsay said "I will see you tomorrow Stel"

"Just think long and hard Lindsay"

"I will. Bye" Lindsay said as she drove off.

"Hey Stel" Mac said as he walked out of the building

"Hey Mac, can I ask you a question" Stella asked

"Yep what is it" Mac agreed

"Do you guys in the lab think of me as a God?"

**TBC**


	3. Fudge and Memories

**Courtly Love  
**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**A/N:** Thank-you everyone for the great reviews and a Big huge enormous ninja/gangster thank-you to my Beta **Shan**.

'_He tries to perform deeds to make himself more worthy of his lady' _

Danny walked through the doors of the lab to be greeted by the one and only Stella Bonasera.

"Hello Danny" Stella greeted in a chirpy voice.

"Hello Stella. How are we today?" Danny replied

"I am great. You?" Stella asked

"Alright" Danny said

"Okay let's get over the whole welcome thing. I had a little talk with Lindsay yesterday afternoon" Stella said

"Okay that's nice. Who'd ya talk about, her and her perfect boyfriend Peter?" Danny said in a bitter tone.

"Yeah and also you and Lindsay's feelings" Stella said

"What" Danny responded

"She has feelings for you Danny. She said she has stability with Peter and she wasn't sure that if she was with you that she would have stability" Stella explained

"So Lindsay has feelings for me huh?" Danny said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes Danny can we get back to the fact that she doesn't think she would have stability with you" Stella replied as she sat down in her office.

"So what should I do then" Danny asked

"You need to make her realize how much you like her" Stella said

"Okay um…could you cover my shift? I need to get going on this making her know how much I like her"

"Okay" Stella agreed as Danny ran out of her office

When Lindsay's shift started she wanted nothing more then to just go back home and crawl back into bed. _I must have a twenty-four hour bug_ Lindsay thought to herself as she walked to the trace lab and sneezed.

"Hey Linds maybe you should just do reports today." Said Mac as he walked past "I don't want any evidence being contaminated

"Okay" Lindsay replied a little congested

She walked into her office and saw in the middle of her desk were a bunch of daisies in a vase. There was also a little book next to the flowers. She opened it.

On the first page was a picture of her when she was a little girl with her piggy tail surrounded by her three brothers. Lindsay laughed when she saw this.

"How did anyone get this picture" Lindsay murmured to herself "Only Ma and Daddy have it"

She slowly turned the next page and saw another picture from her childhood, then another then another. She then turned the page to see a picture of the day she left for New York. She was standing with her whole family around her. On the opposite page there was a quote in beautiful calligraphy it said.

_Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts. Unknown Author._

Lindsay laughed because her Granddaddy says that to her when he calls her every Thursday.

"Know one knows about that" Lindsay said to herself

She flicked through more pages and came across ones of her and Stella shopping, then ones of her and Hawkes having their coffee in the break room. On all of the pages there were quotes and little sayings.

Then there was a picture of the team all sitting around the table at Stella's birthday party. Stella was sitting in the middle with Mac, huge smile on their faces; Lindsay and Flack were having a cake fight, most of it all over their face. Hawkes and Danny were busy watching the football in the corner of the picture.

On the opposite page there was another quote in handwriting. It said.

_The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together. _

_Erma Bombeck _

A smile spread across her face as she flipped the page to another page where there was another picture of the team. They were out at the zoo celebrating Lindsay being in New York for a year. Hawkes and Flack were both hugging Stella, Mac was laughing at Stella getting squished and Danny had his arm around Lindsay and had a smile on his face. The quote on the opposite page stated.

_Love is like a mountain,  
hard to climb,  
but once you get to the top  
the view is beautiful._

- Daniel Monroe Tuttle –

Lindsay smiled at the quote, then looked at the Author of it and laughed as small tears escaped here eyes. She closed the book and sat down just as Danny walked into the office.

"Hey Montana heard you were sick" Danny said

"Yep I am I think I have a twenty-four hour bug" Lindsay replied wiping away the tears.

"Here's a tissue" Danny said handing over a tissue.

"Thanks" Lindsay said as she accepted it.

"Go home I will cover for you" Danny said

"No Danny you don't have-"Lindsay was cut off by Danny

"Nope no more I'm fine, your not. Go home put your feet up watch a movie" Danny insisted

"Okay but are you sure" Lindsay said getting up

"Yes, now grab that book and your flowers and go" Danny said

Lindsay grabbed her book, flowers and coat and was about to leave when she was stopped by Danny's voice.

"Hey Montana"

"Yeah Danny" Lindsay replied

"Want some fudge" Danny asked with a smile on his face holding out a box.

Lindsay smiled.

"Okay" Lindsay said as she walked over at took a piece.

As she left she laughed under her breath.

Danny had a huge small on his face as he took a bite out of a piece of fudge.

"Hey Danny, did you get to work on the Lindsay thing" Stella asked as she popped her head into his and Lindsay's shared office.

"Yep I am getting the feeling she is liking it already" Danny said as he got up.

"What, you have already done something and not told me?" Stella said

"Yes. I will tell you later" Danny said walking past Stella

"Hey I'm the God of this lab tell me now" Stella said in a deep voice that made Danny laugh as he walked out the room.

"Hey Mac said I was the God of the lab. Don't laugh"

**TBC**

**More will come I promise. **


	4. Shakespeare in modern Times

**Courtly love **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing including the quotes.

**A/N: **Big thanks to **Shan **for then beta

…………………………………………

_He suffers continually from jealous thoughts_

It was a few days after Danny gave Lindsay the book. She hadn't been at work seeing as though Mac gave her two days off. But today was the day, the day that she returned to work.

The he saw her walking through the halls. She looked better. She didn't have the red nose or the hazed eyes.

"Hey Danny" Lindsay greeted as she sat down in the break room.

"Hey Montana. You feeling bette?r" Danny asked

"Yes. And thanks for the fudge"

"No worries" Danny said as he sat back in the chair he was sitting in.

Soon Mac came in with Stella.

"Hey guys Mac needs you to go through these cases and see if you can get leads on any of them" Stella said

"Okay. Mac are you okay?" Lindsay asked

"You got me sick Lindsay" Mac said in a scratchy voice.

Lindsay looked down. "I am deeply sorry" she said looking up causing Danny to bust out laughing.

Mac and Stella slowly walked out of the break room.

"You're deeply sorry huh" Danny said chuckling

"Shut up it sounded good. Okay let's get started on these cases you go through that pile. I'll go through this one"

A few hours later Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes, Stella and Flack were all sitting around the break room looking through the cases. Lindsay was resting her head upon her hand when a voice interrupted the team's conversation.

_"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" _Peter said earning an 'awww' from Lindsay.

Lindsay went over and hugged Peter as he handed Lindsay a box of tissues.

Stella nudged Danny hard in his side "Go do something like that" she said under her breath

"_To be or not to be__ that is the question" _Danny said as Stella lightly banged her head against the table. This statement earned a laugh from the whole team including Lindsay to Peter's dismay.

"Okay I can see Peter didn't approve of that so I will do a romantic one" Danny said as he stood on his chair and looked down at Lindsay and said loudly.

"_Did my heart love 'till now? Forswear it sight. For I never saw true beauty 'till this night." _

"Danny that's so sweet thank-you" Lindsay said as Danny got down and she hugged him.

"Look Linds I got to go. But I will pick you up at seven okay" Peter said as he left the room.

Lindsay watched him leave the room then turned back to Danny and smiled.

As Peter got back to the elevator he turned around and saw Danny kneeling down in front of Lindsay saying something which made her laugh. The laugh that he used to make Lindsay have. His phone rang.

"Hello" he answered "yes, oh and Jayne get the ring ready, its time"

**TBC **


	5. Wheat, Skyscrapers and Proposals

**Courtly love **

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything.

**A/N: **Thanks **Shan** for the Beta

………………………………………………

_She must spurn his advances to preserve her honor and good name. _

Lindsay sat in the locker room staring into space.

"You look out of it" said the man with the Staten Island accent she had become so fond of.

"Yeah I am" Lindsay said without looking away from the spot on the wall she was concentrating on.

"Hey you want to go and get a drink. You know unwind?" Danny asked as he sat down in front of his locker.

"Love to…but I can't. I'm going out to dinner with Peter tonight" Lindsay informed her partner

"Oh that's…great. I've, you know, got to go so I will see ya" Danny said to Lindsay as he closed his locker door and walked out of the small room.

"Goodbye" Lindsay said quietly.

………………………………………………..

Lindsay heard a knock at her door.

_That'd be Peter _She thought as she slowly got up and walked to the door in a knee length black dress which wasn't to tight and wasn't to loose.

She opened the door to come face to face with a man she had never met before.

"Oh hey you don't know me but…your friends with a friend of mine." The man said with a Staten Island accent. "These are from him" He handed over a bunch of roses. They weren't red they were white ones. Her favorite.

"Oh thanks" Lindsay said accepting the flowers.

"Here is a card. He said it will explain who they are from" The man said as he walked away.

Lindsay closed the door as she went and put the flowers in a vase. She sat down on her couch as she opened the envelope and inside was a postcard.

The picture on the front was of a wheat field and on the back it had written the following.

_Look I haven't seen these_

_Wheat fields in person_

_But I still think that _

_Skyscrapers are better_

_From: _

_You know who_

Lindsay smiled as she placed the card on her coffee table. There was another knock on the door. She went over and opened it to see Peter.

"Hey" Lindsay said with a small smile as she went back inside her apartment to get her coat. Peter walked in and saw the flowers.

"Hey Linds. Who are these from?" He asked

Lindsay walked out of her bedroom.

"Oh there from Danny" Lindsay informed him.

"Oh okay. Let's get going"

Lindsay nodded as they walked out of her apartment hand in hand.

……………………………………………………

"So Linds. I've, you know, been thinking lately" Peter said as he sipped his wine.

"Oh really"

"Yes. You know I love you with my every being." Peter said as he knelt down on the floor. Lindsay put her hand over her mouth. "Linds will you marry me?"

Lindsay just sat there in shock. "Will you become Mrs. Peter Benton?"

"Yeah" Lindsay said as he nodded with a fake smile.

**TBC **

**Okay please don't kill me. I will update soon. **


	6. Telling Danny

**Courtly Love **

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING

**A/N: **Thank-you to **Shan **for the Beta…

………………………………………………………..

'_She must spurn his advances in order to preserve her honor and good name.'_

Lindsay stood in front of her mirror in her bathroom thinking about what she was going to do when she turned up for work that morning.

"What am I supposed to say" She said to herself out loud "Hey Danny guess what…I'm engaged"

"I have to tell him first it would be mean not to…wait Lindsay you have absolutely no feelings for Danny remember you're going to get married. You're going to be Mrs. Lindsay Benton. "She told herself as she out her hair in a loose bun.

"Mrs. Lindsay Benton, I sound like I belong in a bakery." Lindsay laughed softly under her breath. "Arggg. It shouldn't be this hard it should be really easy to tell him cause I'm happy"

Lindsay shook herself out of the trance she was in and got back to getting ready.

……………………………….

Lindsay walked quickly into the lab; she walked right past Stella and Mac. Then walked right past Hawkes and Peyton without a glance. At the end of her walk she found herself in the trace lab looking at Danny examine some evidence.

"You gonna stand there all day Montana or are you going to come in"

"Oh um yeah…Danny I need to tell you something…something big and I think you should be the one to know first" Lindsay said in a hurry.

Danny looked up from the microscope and looked Lindsay directly in the eye.

"Before you tell me I was thinking we haven't caught up in a while and that we should go put for a slice of pizza tonight. What do you say?" Danny asked hopefully.

"I can't Danny. Stop changing the subject" Lindsay stated "I really need to tell you this"

Danny nodded his head slowly.

"You know how Peter took me to dinner last night"

Danny nodded as the green monster came and inhabited his body.

"Well…he asked me to marry him"

"What did you say?" Danny asked almost instantly after she had told him.

"I said the only thing I could say" Lindsay looked down to the floor "Yes"

Danny looked down to the microscope he was looking through moments before. Lindsay looked up at Danny and saw the thing she didn't want to see. His heart breaking.

**TBC**

**Okay please don't kill me I need to go to school tomorrow. LOL. The next chapter will come if there is a boat load of reviews in my inbox. **


	7. I'm Sorry Kiss it Better

**COURTLY LOVE **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Thank-you to **Shan** for the Beta.

**The ****next chapter will come quicker if I get a boat load of reviews :D**

……………………………………………………………

'_Her coldness inflames his passion. He is consumed with melancholy, sighs with grief, and makes up verses about his love.'_

Danny made his way to his car in silence with Lindsay following close behind.

"Danny say something" Lindsay whispered

Danny turned around quickly to come face to face with Lindsay. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"SAY SOMETHING; what do you want me to say, Lindsay…that I'm happy that you and Peter are getting married" Danny yelled getting peoples attention in the car park. "Well I'm not 'kay." Danny took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of is nose.

Lindsay had tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"Stop…stop saying that. You don't mean it "Danny stated as he directed his eyes to the dirty ridden pavement.

"But I do, I mean it, I'm really sorry Danny"

"So don't get married… it sounds like you don't want to "Danny said as he looked up at Lindsay who had tear stains going down her soft cheeks.

"You don't know what you're asking me to do" Lindsay said as she looked up at Danny.

"Yes I do, just say that you ran into the whole marriage thing with Peter" Danny stated

"No Danny this…this" Lindsay said indicating to the diamond ring on her finger "is what I'm giving up. Getting married to a man who respects and appreciates me, who wants me."

"Well do you think its fare that you're getting married to him when you don't feel the same way?" Danny blurted out instantly regretting it.

"Who says I don't?"

"Me and you both know that you have no feelings for Peter"

Lindsay snapped

"What the hell do you know about love" Lindsay yelled

"I know this" Danny yelled as he took one large step and pushed his lips against her soft ones. She soon eased into it as she realised what she was doing, Lindsay pushed Danny away.

"Stop making things hard"

"I'm not making anything hard Montana it's actually easy. You just need to decide."

She looked down as she began to walk back into the lab. Leaving Danny to ponder what just happened between them. 

…………………………………………….

It was the end of Danny and Lindsay's shifts and Danny was hoping to get a word in with Lindsay before she left.

Danny walked down the hallway and saw Lindsay talking to Peter. He saw Peter lean down and kiss Lindsay on the cheek.

Lindsay walked out of the hallway and into the locker room. Danny took this as his chance to go and talk to Peter.

"How ya doing Peter"

"Great how about you Danny?"

"Great" Danny responded.

"Danny let me just get this knocked into you. Lindsay is mine; I have won this little game you have insisted on playing with me" Peter said

"See Peter this thing you refer to as a game isn't a game to me. This is Lindsay…she is a human being not a toy…" Danny was cut off by Lindsay walking back into hallway.

"Hey what were you two talking about?" Lindsay asked a little bit worried.

"I just asked Danny if he would like to be one of my grooms men at our wedding" Peter said standing up tall.

"Oh really…what did he say" Lindsay asked softly

"He said he would love to" Danny said quickly.

"That's great. I will see you tomorrow Danny" Lindsay said quickly as she and Peter walked away.

"Hey Danny. What's up? " Flack greeted Danny

"Our good friend Peter just asked me to be one of his groom's men at his and Lindsay's wedding"

"Oh…that's great-wait Monroe is getting married" Flack said dumbfounded

"Looks like it"

**TBC **

**A/N2: I am looking for a person to b****eta my new story. It will be an AU one to do with a movie. So first in best dressed. lol. If anyone is up to it just tell me in a review of PM me. :D**


	8. Meeting the family

**Courtly Love **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** Thank-you to **Shan** for the Beta

…………………………………………………………

"Lindsay, Honey I want you to come and meet my family" Peter came out and said "They will love you"

"Well I guess I'm going to have to meet them sometime right" Lindsay agreed with a fake smile on her face.

……………………………………………………………

"Just smile all the time they will love you" Peter said as she walked up to the huge front door with intricate patterning on it.

Lindsay just nodded feeling out of league.

After Peter knocked on the door an old lady with white stringy hair came to the answer the door.

"Well hello there Peter" the lady said softly.

"Hello, take this" Peter said as he handed off his coat to her. Meanwhile Lindsay noticed the cruel exchange and also the smile that stayed on the lady's face.

"Hello my names Lindsay. Would you like some help" Lindsay asked

"Well hello there love…my name is Betty and if you're not too busy, you could help me with the coats" The lady said

Lindsay nodded with a smile as she helped Betty with the coats.

"Do you need anymore help" Lindsay asked

"No love…you should get back to everyone" Betty suggested

Lindsay nodded

"Love I find myself out of place with them, just ignore it. The Benton's care about nothing but themselves, they don't easily let outsiders in. Just remember to breath." Betty told her

Lindsay smiled as she walked into the enormous dinning room.

"This must be the beautiful Lindsay I've heard so much about"

Lindsay smiled as Peter introduced her.

"Lindsay this is my mother Diane. Mother this is Lindsay"

"Oh isn't she just darling" Diane said as she looked Lindsay up and down "Come and sit down"

Lindsay sat down next to Peter.

"Oh don't sit there" A woman around Lindsay's age said "That's Grandmothers seat. Sit here next to me"

Lindsay got up and sat next to the woman.

"I am Serafina. Oh and Grandmothers dead. Mother believes her spirit is still here and will hurt us if anyone sits there."

"Oh…right"

Lindsay sat there at the table looking at the food the butler had placed in front of her. It was a mixture of something green, yellow, brown and black. It looked worse than those fried spiders she ate with Danny.

"Lindsay eat your caviar it's delicious" Diane stated

"I'm not really the fish egg type of person...I'm more of a steak type of person"

"Betty…" Diane called "Make Lindsay a steak"

"Of course ma'am" Betty nodded and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Wait Betty…I'll help you" Lindsay said as she got up and walked with her.

………………………………………………………………

"She's talking to the hired help" Serafina said as she wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"Serafina that was rude" Diane sternly said

"Well it's true Mother. I have no idea why Peter is marrying her she is just so…not his type"

"Sera" Peter whined

…………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile Lindsay was waiting at the door listening to everything Serafina said.

"She's right I don't belong here" Lindsay decided. "Tell Peter that work called…and if you ever need to talk call me" Lindsay gave her card to Betty as she left the house quickly.

……………………………………………………………………

Lindsay sat down in a small bar close to her apartment waiting for someone. She downed the rest of her beer.

"Hey Linds"

"Hey Stel"

"How was meeting the in-laws" Stella asked

"Well Peters Mother and sister Serafina are both snobby bitches, and I didn't even hear from his dad. I nearly sat in a dead grandmother's seat that would come after me and hurt me if her spirit found out. And they ate weird looking caviar and it was bad" Lindsay ranted

"Linds it's okay…its going to be alright…I heard about the engagement"

"Really off whom" Lindsay asked

"Danny"

"Oh really off Danny huh….I need to have a word with him, when I'm up to speaking to him" Lindsay said as she lay her head on Stella's shoulder.

"Okay" Stella said with a smile on her face.

**TBC**


	9. Fighting

**Courtly Love **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Thanks to Shan for the Beta.

**A/N2: **Big thankyou to everyone who reviews. I love you all.

…………………………………………………………….

Lindsay walked into the office that she shared with Danny to find him not there.

"Adam where's Danny?" Lindsay asked as he walked past the office.

"Uh…he had dumpster duty this morning so he is most likely in the showers" Adam replied

"Okay thank-you" Lindsay said as she walked out the door of her office.

"Oh…Lindsay congrats on the engagement"

Lindsay turned around quickly not really thinking properly.

"What engagement?" Lindsay said

"Ah well you and Peter"

"Oh yeah thanks about that" Lindsay thanked as she made her way to the locker room.

She looked to make sure there was nobody around and quickly walked into the men's room. She heard a shower running in one of the cubicles and sat down on the bench outside quietly.

"You know I knew you were angry at me" Lindsay said loudly

"Lind-Montana…what are you doing in the men's room? You do realise that I am in the shower." Danny said

"Yes…but who gave you the right to go and tell everyone that I was engaged?" Lindsay said

"I decided that I would tell everyone. Get over it" Danny said turning off the shower.

"Well it wasn't your news to tell. It was mine. I didn't want to tell everyone yet" Lindsay shouted rubbing her temples.

"Well then why the hell did you tell me then?" Danny yelled coming out of the cubicle with a towel rapped around his waist. He still had water droplets dripping from his damp hair, and falling onto his skin. Lindsay was just staring at him not able to move. "So why did you tell me"

"I told you…because I wanted to tell you…first" Lindsay said as she swallowed hard.

"That so" Danny said move closer to Lindsay. She stepped back and was stopped by the wall. Danny was now inches away from Lindsay.

He reached out his hand and brushed away some stray curls which were in Lindsay's eyes. He took a step closer and looked into her eyes, he found himself lost in them, the deep pools of chocolate brown. He inched closer and could feel her breath on his lips, he then captured her lips. This kiss wasn't like their last one, this one meant something. They both knew that. He then trailed kisses down her neck, which caused a moan to escape Lindsay's lips.

………………………………………………………….

Outside the men's room

Stella poked her head into the bathroom and saw a picture she was happy about but knew someone else wouldn't be happy. She quickly turned around and closed the door.

"Well they aren't in there Peter" Stella said pushing Peter out of the room.

"Let me have a look. How do I know your not lying" Peter said moving past Stella.

He quickly opened the door and was taken by surprise.

"Lindsay…what the hell's going on" Peter yelled

"Peter" Lindsay said trying to catch her breath. "This…uh its"

"I can see exactly what it is" Peter said walking out of the men's room fuming.

Lindsay shook her head and rested her head against Danny's chest. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Lindsay" Danny quietly started

Lindsay shook her head again and wouldn't look Danny in the eye. She then ran out of the bathroom to try and catch up with peter.

**TBC **

**You liked it. You didn't????? Please R&R. More reviews the quicker I update…**


	10. Going to London

**Courtly Love **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Thanks to Shan for the beta

**A/N2:** Okay don't get fed up with me yet there are only a few chapters left and let me tell you there is going to be some up coming D/L fluff soon.

………………………………………………….

Peter walked straight into the elevator to be met by Adam.

"Hey I already told Lindsay. But congratulations on the engagement" Adam started. Peter looked down then back up and saw Lindsay walking quickly to the elevator trying to get there before it closed.

"Peter" Lindsay said pleadingly as she stepped into the elevator.

"Don't…" Peter put plainly. Lindsay leaned against one of the walls of the elevator as it began it's descent..

When it reached the car park Peter walked out of there quickly, followed by Lindsay.

"Peter…please" Lindsay pleaded

"No Lindsay can't you see that Danny is just playing a game with you" Peter yelled

"…What" Lindsay said in disbelief

"The other day when Danny and I were talking in the hallway and I told him I wanted him to be one of my groom's men." Peter told Lindsay as she nodded "He told me this 'Lindsay is mine, I am winning this little game that we are playing.' I told him that you weren't a game to me and that you are a human being"

Lindsay looked at Peter in shock.

"I only want to protect you because I love you Lindsay" Peter said as he walked over to Lindsay and hugged her "Now I will forget what I saw in there, if you and me go on a little trip. We can plan our wedding while on it and be back in time to give out the invitations"

"What type of trip?" Lindsay asked looking up at Peter

"Well I was going to go to London to see some of my family"

"Oh…great more family" Lindsay said with a fake smile

"You can go upstairs and ask Mac for some time off…we leave in two days"

Lindsay nodded as she went back into the elevator. As she reached the lab she could see everyone was in Mac's office. _Why the hell do they all have to be in Mac's office now _Lindsay told herself as she knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" Mac said as Lindsay entered the room. She met everyone's expected stares except for Danny who she decided to steer clear from.

"Mac…I am going to use some of my leave time if that's okay" Lindsay started

"Where are you going?" Mac asked

"To London with Peter to meet the rest of his family. We are leaving in two days" Lindsay continued

"That should be fine. How long are you going to be gone for?" Mac asked

"Two months" Peter said as he chimed

"Two months" Stella repeated

"We are going to plan the wedding over there and then come back with invitations" Peter replied "I will meet you down stairs Lindsay."

Peter left the room with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm going to miss you Lindsay" Hawkes said "We need to keep in touch in those two months okay"

Lindsay nodded. "I better go to my office and finish and collect some things"

As Lindsay left Mac's office Danny decided to follow her.

"Montana" Danny started

"What Danny" Lindsay said angrily

"What the hells going on….what was before, what did that mean?" Danny asked

"Danny before meant nothing I'm not kin for playing this game you have decided to play. Peter told me what you said about you winning the game you decided to play with me" Lindsay said

"What are you talking about" Danny said obviously confused

"Peter's right…I'm not a toy, I am a human being and I deserve much better than that"

"Lindsay" Danny started

"No Danny I can't do this. I'm leaving and that's final" Lindsay said standing her ground.

Danny watched her leave with nothing but anger visible on her face. _If only she knew _Danny thought _If only she knew the real truth. If only she knew that I love her. _

**TBC**

**Danny is going on my hugging list. I hate what I am doing to him. Please don't kill me. This story is nearly over. So stay tunned for more. Please R&R **


	11. Saying Goodbye

**Courtly Love **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Don't sue.

**A/N:** Big thankyou to Shan for the beta. Also big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now I know we all hate Peter and 5t4c3y wants him to get hit by a bus and everyone would love to clobber him. I give you all permission when the story is over. : )

………………………………………………………………

Lindsay sat down on her lounge with a cup of coffee, huddled with a blanket around her. She glanced at the coffee table and saw the photo's she had had developed. She leant over and put her mug down on the coffee table and pick up the rectangular packet. They were the photos taken from when the team went to the opera. She took the photos out. The first picture was of the team and Peter.

Mac and Stella were standing next to each other with huge smiles plastered on their faces. While Hawkes, Danny and Lindsay were laughing at Flack for flirting and getting knocked back by someone in high society. While in the corner of the picture Peter was talking to his boss on his cell.

Lindsay flicked through a few more which were full of happy faces and laughs. She turned to one of the last pictures; it was of her and Danny. She was looking at the camera with a smile spread from ear to ear. While Danny had his arm around her shoulders and was looking at Lindsay with a smile on her face.

Lindsay smiled as she rested her head on a pillow close to her. Lindsay stood up and stretched out. She went into her bathroom to start packing.

…………………………………………………………………

An hour later Peter came home holding take out food. He went into the bedroom and saw Lindsay spread out on the bed asleep. He turned his attention towards the suitcase Lindsay had packed for herself. On top of a pile of clothes was a picture turned upside down. He picked it up and saw it was a picture of Danny and Lindsay. He scrunched it up and chucked it in the bin close to the bedroom door.

………………………………………………………………………

It was Lindsay's last day in New York before going to London. She was looking around the apartment with an annoyed look on her face.

"What are you looking for?" Peter asked

"Ah nothing" Lindsay lied. She retreated back into the bedroom.' _I have looked absolutely everywhere. Where could it'_ Lindsay thought as she spotted the only place she hadn't looked. Lindsay walked over to the small bin and saw the photo of her and Danny all scrunched up. She picked it out of the rubbish and flattened it out, then placed it in her handbag.

……………………………………………………………………

"God…I am going to miss you Linds" Stella said as she hugged Lindsay tightly.

"I'm going to miss all of you" Lindsay said as tears came to her eyes.

"Linds we have to go" Peter said as he began to pull Lindsay with him.

"Ah just wait a minute" Lindsay said as she began to walk to someone in a chair.

"I will see you" Lindsay smiled

"Yeah Montana…have fun"

**TBC**


	12. Look who's back

**Courtly Love **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks to Shan for the Beta.

………………………………………………….

"So when's Lindsay coming home?" Flack asked Stella. The team were all sitting around at a bar near the lab, talking about their week.

"She called yesterday and told me that they were coming home in a few days, because Peter had to work. She said they had almost finished planning the wedding. She has to call a couple of people and send out the invitations." Stella told everyone.

"I have to say that was quick." Flack mentioned.

"Yeah that's what I thought. She said she had most of Peter's family help." Stella said as she took a sip oh her wine.

Danny nodded as he looked out the window.

"Uh…I better get going. I will see you guys tomorrow" Danny said as he got up off the stool and left the bar.

………………………………………………….

Stella walked into her office to be welcomed by her best friend.

"Oh my God Lindsay, your back a day early" Stella yelled

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to surprise you now." Lindsay replied with a wide smile on her face. "I swear I haven't smiled for four week's"

Stella laughed as she went over and gave her friend a big bear huge. After catching up, Lindsay had to ask about the one thing she was thinking about in those four weeks.

"So, how's Danny doing?"

"Ah…why don't you ask him yourself? He should be in your office" Stella told her friend as she sat down in her chair.

"Okay. I'll see you" Lindsay said as she went to her conjoined office.

She walked over to the door and saw him hunched over paperwork.

"How you doing Danny?"

He looked up quickly and saw her standing there, with a smile on her face. He leant back in his chair.

"I'm doing good. What about you Montana?"

"Better now that I'm home." Lindsay walked in and sat at her desk.

"I hear you have been busy, you know with the wedding stuff"

"Yeah, look you don't have to be one of Peter's grooms men" Lindsay said looking Danny in the eye.

"No, I want to be one of the grooms men. I mean me and Pete are tight" Danny said as Lindsay laughed.

"He hates it when people call him Pete" Lindsay commented.

"Yeah, I know. But what's he going to do 'bout it"

**TBC **

**Okay nothing big. Thanks for the reviews. Keep telling me what you think. **


	13. Waiting on an answer

**Courtly Love **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I don't have a beta.

……………………………………….

Lindsay sat waiting calmly in Stella's office her head lay softly on the knuckles of her hand. Her eyes were wandering over the many papers scattered across the desk.

"Linds. What can I do for you?" Stella asked as she entered her office.

"I…I need help Stel. I don't know what I am doing anymore." Lindsay quietly stated as she looked up to the ceiling.

"What happened now?" Stella asked

"I had a dress picked out for the wedding and I went for a final fitting and Peter's mother had changed my dress without me knowing, into this big, frilly, puffy, lacy dress. And then there's the issue of the flowers, I mean how can an entire family be allergic to the only flowers I have wanted for my wedding since I was a little girl" Lindsay said as she started to hyperventilate.

"Lindsay calm down, it's going to be fine. You're getting married tomorrow, and you know I'm not the biggest fan of Peter, but if he makes you laugh, smile and makes you feel happy and loved then your doing the right thing." Stella kneeled down in front of Lindsay and she grabbed her hands. "Look it's nine pm, go home and rest before tomorrow."

Lindsay gave a small nod. "You'll come to my apartment tomorrow morning to help me get ready"

Stella nodded as she gave her best friend a warm smile.

Lindsay was soon walking out of the lab into the cool air, she could tell it was going to rain soon and needed to make it home quickly. She pulled her coat closer to her body for heat conservation. She suddenly felt a pair of arms slide around her waist, Lindsay quickly took a large step forward and turned around.

"Hey I was just trying to keep ya warm Montana" Danny commented as he held up an arm in offer of some warmth, Lindsay walked over to him cautiously.

"So why are you following me?" Lindsay asked

"What make's you think I was following you" Danny whispered in her ear.

"The fact that your apartment is in the opposite direction of the way we are walking. You talked to Stella" Lindsay played softly with his hand which was hanging over her shoulder.

"Stel said that you are up tight about tomorrow. She mentioned something about flowers, a dress and a monster mother in law."

"Yeah she's a monster mother in law alright, have I told you what happened when I went over to her place" Lindsay said as she looked over at Danny who shook his head. "Well as I told Stella, Peters Mother Diane and sister Serafina are both snobby bitches, and I didn't even hear from his dad. I nearly sat in a dead grandmother's seat that would come after me and hurt me if her spirit found out. And they ate weird looking caviar, they also called my darling, I swear the only sane one there was Betty the maid"

"Sounds like fun" Danny laughed as Lindsay rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's get some ice cream"

Lindsay's head darted up quickly "Ice cream, its below freezing out here" All Danny did was smile as he pulled Lindsay into a nearby ice cream parlour. Minutes later they were both sitting down outside the store.

After minutes of comfortable silence Danny decided to speak. "Hey…you've got some" Danny leant forward and wiped the ice cream from the corner of Lindsay's lip away.

"Look Montana I don't think Peter is the best for you." Danny stated

"Here's the thing Danny, I have no idea anymore. Who knows Peter may become what's good for me" Lindsay explained as she turned and began to concentrate on her ice cream.

"See what you said then tells me that you don't love Peter, your just hoping that along the way you will fall for him, but right now the man you love is sitting right here beside you, not sitting at work not paying attention to you"

Lindsay slowly got up, Danny not knowing what to do or what she was doing stayed seated. Lindsay walked over to stand in front of him; she put her hand out and grabbed his hand to pull him up. They both stood hand in hand, Lindsay stood on the tips of her toes and placed a soft but meaningful kiss on Danny's lips which he could only reply to. Lindsay soon stepped back. "What you said, you're right. I need to think. I need to think"

Lindsay started to walk quickly away from Danny her hand came and rested against her lips, as the fast droplets of rain started to fall on her head, Lindsay just kept walking, waiting for the answer she needed. All she could think about was what Stella had said 'if he makes you laugh, smile, makes you feel happy and loved then you're doing the right thing'. Her arms were once again huddled around her body trying to conserve the heat which was rapidly leaving her body.

**TBC**

**A/N2:** Next chapter is the last chapter. tear I think. The more reviews I get the faster I update. **R&R**


	14. Lollipop

**Courtly Love **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Okay I lied, I think there's going to be a few small chapters left, I still have to figure out everything, and while I update every other story I have. But don't worry I'm on holidays so I will update as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.

……………………………………………………

Lindsay stood in a small room inside the church staring at herself in the mirror.

"I feel like a marshmallow. And for someone getting married I don't think it's a good thing" Lindsay told herself as she picked up the heavy pieces of fabric and dropped it quickly.

"You got that right Lollipop" Lindsay head darted up, _only one person calls me lollipop _Lindsay thought as she turned around and came face to face with her older brother. David.

"I don't think I have the guts to walk out of here in this thing" Lindsay replied softly as she gave David a hug.

"I just talked to Peter and some of the groom's men. I think Peters up himself but on the other hand Danny…" he was soon cut off by Lindsay

"Please don't pull a Stella on me" Lindsay turned around, her brother seeing how drained of life she looked decided to drop the subject. Lindsay gave her older brother a warm apologetic smile. He took a long step towards Lindsay and placed a brotherly kiss on the top of her head. "Lollipop if Peter loves and cares about you, it won't matter to him if you're wearing jeans and a tee shirt up there." David whispered into his sister's ear.

He then began to walk towards the door. "I've always wondered what you say to someone who's getting married. I mean brake a leg just doesn't sound right" Lindsay gave a small laugh and she shook her head. "Do what's right. Not for family and friends but for you Lollipop"

After David left Lindsay turned back around and stared at herself in the mirror again. A wide smile graced her face as she looked down to the right hand corner of the room and saw the jeans and tee shirt she was wearing earlier this morning.

"Hey Stel you need to help me get out of this marshmallow suit." Lindsay yelled into the next room.

**TBC**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think. **


	15. Walking Forward

**Courtly Love **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, only a few more chapters left. No beta so all mistakes are my own.

Lindsay sat inside the small room, clothed in a tee-shirt, a pair of her old jeans, and a broad smile. She turned her head as she heard two soft knocks on the solid door. "Come in" Lindsay chimed.

Lindsay shortly saw her father walk into the room; he was clean shaven and was wearing a black suit. He quickly looked his daughter up and down and smiled down at her.

"You ready to go and get married"

Lindsay looked at her him trying to find an answer.

"I could always go out there and make a scene so you could escape" Lindsay titled her head and let out a small laugh.

"Is it time" Lindsay asked as her father nodded. "We're gonna need to get everyone." Lindsay rubbed her temples as she took a long breath in.

He started to leave the room but stopped as he reached the door. "Linny, I like your idea of a wedding gown" he commented.

"Thank-you Daddy. David said something about wearing a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and that got me thinking about feeling physically comfortable on my wedding day." Lindsay replied as her father gave her a sad smile and turned to leave.

As soon as he walked out the room he came across Stella.

"Stella, can you round up all the girls, it's time"

"Mr Monroe, we can't let her go through with this" a worried Stella said.

"She's a grown girl Stella; she has to figure out what's best for herself."

The procession music began as all the flower girls and bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. One by one they made it to the front of the church; Stella looked up at Danny who was standing before the priest with Peter, fully clad in a tux that matched the other grooms men.

Soon the big double doors opened. People automatically began to 'ohh' and 'ahh' until they saw exactly what Lindsay was wearing. She began her long walk down the aisle with questioning stares, arm in arm with her father.

"What in God's name is she doing" Diane whispered under her breath.

"Walking" Serafina replied to her mother. Diane turned around to look at her daughter, and gave her the 'you cannot be serious' look.

"No, she isn't wearing the dress I picked out for you" Diane replied as she looked up at her son. Who not to her surprise was wide eyed.

**TBC**

**Please R&R**


End file.
